Namikaze Anubis
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Anubis didn’t die like SG-1 thought, he survived after the defeat of his invasion as his formless form was sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Ascended Goa’uld Naruto, Harem, team 7 bash, Jiraiya and sandaime Hokage Bashing!
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1: Return of Anubis.

"Our shields are of no use!" Shouted his first prime

Anubis mentally howled in anger that the Tauri has used an ancient weapon against him that destroyed his fleet and now it was going to destroy his mothership along with all of his kull warriors and Jaffa loyal to him. To a extent to even possibly destroy him as well. What infuriated him more was that he failed to destroy the Tauri and their planet called Earth, it was a outrage!.

Seeing the ancient weapon like drones now come to his mothership Anubis raised his hand and screamed.

**"NO!!" **

Once the ancient weapons made contact to Anubis's ship, it not only exploded but caused a ripple of time and space, the explosion destroyed his body revealing him to be a formless essence like being as the ripple sucked him in taking him through dimension through dimension.

( Konoha)

The ripple opened as Anubis's formless form was sent inside of newborn baby boy along with a giant nine tailed fox.

Now trapped and sealed inside of a baby, Anubis was put to a deep sleep to energize himself and to fix himself since He assumes this Tauri baby will become his new possible host once he matures, it seems he will have to get use to this new dimension and his new host along with the giant Fox that was sealed with him.

( Konoha 12 years later Chunin Exams)

12 years it has been since the Kyuubi was sealed away, along with its 'Guest' in the seal.

Sealed into a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki, our blonde sunspot and prankster.

The boy himself lived a very harsh cruel life, he had to fend for himself when the orphanage kicked him out at the age of 6, he lived on the streets of Konoha for almost a year until the Sandaime Hokage gave him his own apartment to live in. Then he was put into the Shinobi academy to learn to be a Shinobi and to fulfill his dream as Hokage so that the village could acknowledge him.

He has to keep trying and become the best.

Struggling with the Genin exams to become a actual Genin after failing it several times.

Stolen the forbidden scroll and defeated Mizuki and managed to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu since he couldn't do the clone Jutsu.

He graduated and became a official Genin and is now a member of team 7.

Completed his first C-rank mission by defending the Bridge builder and defeated Zabuza momichi and Haku Momochi.

Now he and his team are up for the chunin exams, he and his team finished the first part now they were tasked for surviving in the forbidden forest and fight other teams from enemy villages and steal their scrolls.

But unfortunately he and his team encountered Orochimaru the Snake Sanin who not only bitten his team mate Sasuke Uchiha with a curse seal but also hit Naruto with a five element seal to disrupt his Kyuubi Seal.

Naruto felt his chakra fade away as every inch of his body was racked with a unrelenting force as he gave away to a embrace of darkness and fell into a crevice of the ground.

Now laying there unconscious Naruto's body gave off a white glow.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

The Kyuubi opened its eye, as it saw Anubis manifesting a Form.

**"So you have finally decided to wake up?" The Fox growled at its guest.**

**"Of course I have, I decided to remain in perfect sleep by absorbing this 'chakra' as you call it, to give me a form." Said Anubis as he took the form as another System lord, Sokar. **

**"It seems our Tauri host will need help. I will be helping him . We must get him to meet with us, Kurama." Said Anubis adjusting his cloak. **

**"But First lets change his appearance." Anubis said as he put his hands in the air working his powers to mold the boy into his image.**

**The mindscape no longer looked like a dank sewer but a Goa'uld mothership throne room**

**(An: Anubis throne) **

(Outside of Naruto's mindscape)

A white glow brightened around Naruto as he levitated in the air and glowed.

No longer wearing his orange jumpsuit it was replaced with ancient Egyptian armor, as Naruto's face was covered with a Jackal Helmet as the eyes glowed Blue. Naruto's left arm and hand has a clawed gauntlet that looked like a amulet.

His right arm wears a clawed gauntlet too.

On his Right shoulder he bore the mark of Anubis.

A Staff weapon manifested in Naruto's right hand.

After the transformation was done Anubis had filled Naruto's mind with Goa'uld knowledge and knowledge of the ancients and Ascended, pumped more knowledge of Goa'uld technology and weapons into Naruto's mind.

(An: He looks like the Anubis jackal guard from the movie)

Naruto now woke up feeling much better and stronger than ever! Even _smarter. _

He took in his new appearance and looked at the weapon he has in his hand.

Now jumping out the crevice he looked around his surroundings and spotted a Iwa Genin team on his way, meaning this could be the perfect opportunity to show off his new skills as a Jaffa Warrior.

The Iwa Genin prepared themselves as they saw Naruto in strange armor they never seen before.

"What the Hell are you?" Asked a Iwa Genin holding a kunai.

Tilting his Helmet at the Genin he spoke in a language they could not understand as they glared at him.

"Who cares on what he is! Let's kill him and take his scroll!" Said a arrogant Iwa Genin as he tossed a kunai at Naruto who pressed a button on his amulet a white shield like barrier covered Naruto as the kunai bounced off surprising the Iwa Genin in shock.

"What the hell!?" Exclaimed the Iwa Genin.

Now that they were completely off guard Naruto charged at them in great speed and slammed his staff weapon against the Iwa Genin leader's skull effectively shattering his skull.

"You son of a bitch!" Cried a second Iwa Genin as he pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Naruto only for Naruto to counter his attack and aimed his staff weapon at his midsection and blasted a Orange blast of chakra that it opened a wide hole within his midsection killing him.

The last Iwa Genin could only freeze in fear at what he witnessed. Naruto tripped the Genin with his staff and aimed it at his face then fired at his skull blowing his head off.

Seeing that he defeated the Iwa Genin team he stolen their scroll and decided to hunt down other teams and take their scrolls and lastly find his team

_To be continued _

**An: And there we have it! My first Naruto x Stargate Crossover! I originally thought of having Apophis taking Naruto and raise him but thought about Anubis since Anubis was a Ascended Goa'uld.**

**So in this story Anubis is sealed into Naruto. So you will see Goa'uld Ascended Naruto! With Anubis helping him forge a perfect Goa'uld empire. **

**Naruto will have his own Jaffa army, **

**Harem included.**

**Might add a species crossover in this story, **

**I'm calling this story Namikaze Anubis. **

**Enjoy this new treat my readers. **


	2. Chapter2

**An: just thought I should present a new chapter **

Chapter Two: Meeting Anubis.

(Forest of Death)

A Kumo Genin fell flat on the ground with a burning hole through his stomach, as Naruto has walked up towards him and took his scroll, as he looked around seeing the other two Kumo Genin he killed. Storing the heaven and Earth scrolls in a bag along with the rest he has taken from other Shinobi teams, minus Suna and Sound, he himself have murdered the rest that entered and stolen their scrolls.

Looking up he tracks for his teammates looking up seeing they went straight ahead.

Getting up as he marched holding his Staff weapon to follow his teammates tracks along with Sound's tracks as well.

( With Sasuke and Sakura)

Of course after facing Orochimaru they abandoned their team mate. Sakura carried Sasuke to a nearby cave to rest, she didn't know what to do her Idiot of a teammate is either gone or dead leaving her helpless while Sasuke is out due to him marked by Orochimaru's curse seal.

Sakura tried valiantly to keep herself alert for danger but was nodding off again when a noise startled her. A squirrel came darting out of some nearby bushes heading straight for her, she didn't want the critter to trigger her traps so Sakura threw a kunai ahead of the squirrel. The knife stopped the animal short in fear before it turned in a new direction and took off into the foliage.

"That was close, I've got to stay alert." Sakura mentally said to herself as she just went back to watching the area.

Nearby however, the Oto team sat in the bushes watching Sakura as she fought to stay awake for any trouble.

"I was sure the squirrel could have made it, do you think she suspected the paper bomb on its back?" Zaku asked Dosu with agitation.

"I don't think so, look she can barely keep her eyes open much less detect a real threat at the moment. Doesn't matter for now, Uchiha Sasuke will fall at our hands. Come on." Dosu replied as he stepped out the bushes towards where Sakura was.

"Hey girl. Wake up Sasuke, we want to fight him!" Zaku called out as they stopped in the clearing and made themselves known.

"Sasuke, isn't in any condition to fight. So just get out of here!" Sakura warned with a bravado she didn't feel at the moment.

"Look pinky, you can either wake up Sasuke or we do it for you." Kin threatened as she held a kunai towards rosette kunoichi.

Sakura shakingly brandished her own kunai as she prepared to defend herself and her teammate from the Oto genin.

( With Naruto)

Naruto could kneel and look at the fresh tracks that he was getting close to where Sasuke and Sakura were, however he also sensed at least 9 other people where they were and couldn't tell who they were. He could make out that everyone in the clearing was human but nothing else as the very air was thick with chakra, both normal and tainted.

As he jumped in the trees.

( Back with Sasuke and company)

"_Orochimaru -sama didn't inform us that he gave Sasuke the curse seal, this definitely calls for a tactical retreat.' Look you win, we can't beat you. Let me gather my teammates and we won't try attacking you again." _Dosu thought to himself before speaking up trying to convince Sasuke to let his team get away without further injuries.

"Drop your scroll, get your comrades and leave my sight." Sasuke huffed with a jerk of his thumb to the catatonic Zaku was on his knees in utter pain about his broken arms and the unconscious Kin who was slumped at her knees.

Dosu quietly dropped his team's heaven scroll and grabbed Kin and Zaku before taking off into the forest out of sight of the three Konoha teams.

"You all right Sakura?" asked a plantinum blonde blue eyed kunoichi by the name of Yamanaka Ino who used to be friends with Sakura until their 'love' of Uchiha Sasuke drove a rift in their friendship.

"Yeah...thanks for the help Ino."Sakura replied with a tired smile as she looked up at the Yamanaka heiress.

"I'll even do your hair for you right quick, but don't think that this is to make you look better than me for Sasuke-kun." Ino said as she moved behind Sakura with a kunai to use as a makeshift pair of scissors and began to even out her hastily cut pink locks.

"This fight was very troublesome..." sighed Shikamaru as he plopped down on the ground with Choji next to him eating chips.

"Don't...be..like..that...Shikamaru...we won." Chouji offered positively between bites.

"Yeah, you're right Chouji. Besides it's too troublesome to think about." Shikamaru replied as he leaned back to look at the clouds.

Neji still stood of to the side as he watched Tenten wake their teammate Lee up while keeping a discreet watch on Uchiha Sasuke as well. Sasuke sat under a nearby tree by himself just reflecting on this latest development.

"That power was intoxicating, I felt that nothing could beat me so long as I had that power. But..." Sasuke thought as he remembered what happened not too long ago, however he was brought out of his musing by the general conversation between his fellow genin.

"So what do we do now? There are still plenty of teams out there who could easily beat us separately." Ino pointed out as she looked at everyone else in the clearing.

"Yosh! That's an excellent idea, we can all make it through with the combined might of our youth!" Lee all but shouted as he gave his nice guy pose before Tenten clocked him with a fist to the back of the head and pulled him down to sit and be quiet.

"Technically our teams are still enemies for the remainder of this part of the exam, so teaming up wouldn't be wise." Neji warned as he stood of to the side but still listening.

"Aw come on Neji, it makes sense considering that all the teams are heading for the tower anyway. Besides I'm sure all our teams have two scrolls by now right?" Tenten replied trying to sway her pupil-less teammate as she looked to teams 7 and 10.

"Troublesome but, yeah we have both our scrolls." Shikamaru breathed out as he tried to focus on the clouds in the sky.

"What about you guys?" Tenten asked looking towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well...you see... Naruto-"Sakura began after finding her voice only to be cut off by Ino who decided to ask the question that no one else seemed to catch.

"Hey yeah, come to think of it. Where is Naruto? I didn't see him at all." Ino pointed out as she looked around briefly before rounding on her ex friend with a questioning gaze along with everyone else minus Sasuke.

Before Sakura could even give an answer, rustling of bushes on the opposite end of the clearing put all the Konoha genin on edge at the noise. Everyone scrambled to prepare a defense, as they held kunai ready to fight whatever was about to emerge from the forest.

"The moment you see whatever comes out, hit it with everything you all got." Sasuke directed as he jumped in front of everyone to face whoever was showing up first.

Out of the bushes revealing a armored figure holding a Staff, as its helmet resembles a Dog.

The Genin in question froze staring at the armored stranger that tilted its head staring at each of them as it raised its hand pressing a button on the right side of its helmet, as the Dog Helmet retracted back revealing Naruto Uzumaki! Which surprised them.

_"N-Naruto!?" _Thought Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke.

The boy looked at them with a slight scowl.

While Sakura thought it was time to give him a piece of her mind.

"Naruto you baka! Where have you been? Sasuke-kun and I had to battle another team without you and nearly lost because you weren't here to help." Sakura screeched as she stopped a few feet in front of Naruto who after getting close to her, continued right past her without a passing glance. Of course this didn't sit with the girl who still considered her teammate as her punching bag.

"Did you hear! Don't ignore me you baka!" Sakura yelled as she went to punch Naruto in the back of the head only to find a vice like grip around her neck cutting off circulation.

Everyone else in the clearing had to blink to make sure they weren't seeing things, one minute Sakura was about to clobber her teammate on the head. The next thing they knew he was holding her completely off the ground as she struggled to get free, it was the most uncanny thing they all witnessed today aside from Sasuke using a foreign chakra to decimate the Oto team.

"Let's get a couple of things straight right now. My name is Naruto, baka, or dobe for that matter. Also I won't tolerate you trying to take shots at me anymore, if you do try. I can promise Haruno you will lose a hand, am I clear?" Naruto hissed that had all the other genin shivering at the truth of his words even Sasuke mentally shivered at his teammates tone of voice also they were in shock at the fact he didn't have a huge smile on his face while shouting 'Sakura-chan'.

His eyes glowed faint red to get get his point straight which shocked them even more.

As for Sakura she could only nod as much as the hand around her neck would allow as she stared at her blonde teammate with a newly found sense of fear. Naruto simply set Sakura on her feet only for her legs to give out causing her fall to the ground in shock.

"Now then let's head for the Tower, we've wasted enough time as it is." Naruto said as he began walking past his fellow genin in the direction of the tower at the same pace he entered the clearing.

"Hang on dobe. Why should we listen to you? In case you forgot already we don't have two scrolls, we barely managed to get one just earlier and that was without your help." Sasuke challenged with his usual demeanor as he pulled out a Heaven scroll for his blonde teammate to see.

"We have more then enough." Naruto said grabbing his bag revealing 16 scrolls with half being Heaven with the other half being Earth. This shocked the rookies that Naruto has that many scrolls, one of them was stained in blood which shocked them that Naruto killed those unfortunate Genin teams!?

_"How!?" _Thought Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke even Lee and Tenten.

"Wait a moment, how did you of all people get the scrolls from other teams without getting into a fight and getting injured in someway? I demand that you answer me dobe!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto's back as he stopped and icily looked over at his shoulder at the so called Uchiha Elite.

Again both Sasuke and Sakura shuddered at his look as they followed in suit of their teammate with the rest of the rookies now going their separate ways. While thinking in their minds that Naruto has recently changed? He's not the Hyperactive prankster they knew.

( Two hours later)

Having finally reached to the tower the group now had their own rooms each team has made.

Except for a few that were murdered by Naruto in the forest.

Now it was time for them to rest as Naruto himself drifted to his mindscape.

( Naruto's mindscape)

Looking around his surroundings he noticed his mind wasn't a dank sewer anymore, it looks like a Goa'uld throne room off of a mothership, as Naruto stares straight at the Cloaked figure on the throne along with a giant cage.

**"Come, closer my host..." Spoken Anubis with Naruto now walking up on the throne having a good look at the Figured cloak. **

**"I am Anubis." He introduced himself **

"Anubis? I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced.

**"Namikaze." Anubis added throwing Naruto in for a loop.**

"What?" He replied making sure he heard right.

**"My host, your full name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Anubis corrected surprising Naruto.**

"Wait... I don't understand, you're telling me that I am the son of the Yondaime!?" Questioned Naruto seeing Anubis nod.

**"Yes, you are the son of both infamous Shinobi, Minato Namikaze you're father, and you're mother Kushina Uzumaki." He said looking at his host who looked completely shocked, feeling a mixture of emotions.**

"How?" He asked in a shocked tone, for as long as he could remember he has always wanted to know who his parents were, the Sandaime Hokage lied to him about his parents?

**"Allow me to show you, my host." Anubis said creating a visual image of his parents who sacrificed their lives to save him from the Kyuubi's claw as he listened to their words saying that they love him.**

Naruto could only shed tears, he believed and trusted in the Sandaime, how could his old man keep this from him? His sensei Kakashi was trained by his father and have not bothered to tell him about this?!.

"They loved me..." He said softly

**"They would have loved to see you grow with so much potential you hold." Anubis said on this throne looking at his host.**

**"But apparently these Tauri have been stunting your growth in potential and power, they fear that you will grow strong enough to oppose them they want to keep you on a tighter leash." Anubis said with Naruto not wanting to believe that. **

"No, you're wrong!." Naruto shouted at Anubis who gave Naruto a expressionless look.

**"Then maybe I should show you. Since during my slumber I have seen all of your memories." Anubis said now showing a visual flashback of the day Naruto was Born.**

"_I_ _have called this meeting to inform everyone of the events pertaining to the Kyuubi's attack on our village and how the Yondaime defeated the fox...by sealing it within this boy," said the Sandaime with his words barely spoken before the mass of people in the room exploded with yelling for the boy to be killed, forced into submission, or become imprisoned deep beneath the village while never to see daylight ever again._

_"This boy did not have a say in what he has become. Why should we do anymore to make this situation more complicated?" said Shikaku sighing at how troublesome this was._

_"This thing is not a boy. This thing is a monster and he must be killed!" said a rather fat and elderly Civilian Councilman pointing at the child._

_"I say we turn him into a weapon. Every demon vessel has become a weapon for their village and we are now in possession of the strongest of the nine. If we don't use this unique opportunity before us, our enemies will use it, and crush us while we sit on our hands like idiots!" said Danzo seeing some of the people in the room nod in agreement._

_"You mean a weapon just for you Danzo. We put him in your care and he'll be a zombie doing only what you want," said Inoichi knowing how those Root Shinobi were like in being without emotions._

_"He'd be a weapon for the village. All the other major villages have their own and if we wish to survive we must do the same," said Danzo at the blond Yamanaka._

_He'd be a weapon for the village. All the other major villages have their own and if we wish to survive we must do the same," said Danzo at the blond Yamanaka._

_"No. He shall have a normal life in the village. No one will speak of his status to anyone and the penalty for doing so to the younger generation will be death. That is the law I am imposing right now," said the Sandaime while seeing the Councils scowl and a man with dark hair from the Clan Heads doing the same._

_"If that is the way you want it Sandaime-sama, then the law should also stipulate that no one can help the monster, and he has to do things on his own. Everything!" said Fugaku, as he was not about to have this boy get a free pass, and be protected._

_"I agree. If the boy is to live in this village, he must survive without any form of support, and prove he's a person rather then the fox," said Danzo grinning at the idea._

_"And what if he's attacked? There is no guarantee the he won't after this meeting or when he's older," said Inuzuka Tsume frowning at Danzo._

_"This is a Shinobi village. We don't coddle future weapons. They are molded through fire and combat. If the boy wants to live here, he has to pay the fox's debts, and if that means through losing a pound of flesh every so often...so be it," said Danzo hearing the Inuzuka growl. _

The ended as Naruto could only look in shock, The Sandaime allowed these things to happen...

Clenching his fists as his eyes slightly glowed red.

**"Now you think I am wrong?" Anubis questioned.**

"No..." Naruto growled.

**"Think of all the hard days you have had to endure during your life growing up, all the suffering you have had to endure, including your time during the academy." Anubis added in. **

Naruto stood there thinking of all of his harsh life he suffered when he was growing up.

**"They want to keep you on a leash, fearing that you would soon over power them with your great potential. No more they will not stunt your growth any further!" Anubis stated seeing Naruto now have his attention on him.**

"What are you talking about Anubis-San?" Naruto said,

**"That you and I together can rise to the top and make these Tauri bow to us, have them see us as God. With my help I can grant you any knowledge I have at my arsenal to help you rise to power and renounce this village called Konoha and this Hokage, we can forge our own Goa'uld Empire in this world, you don't have to bend to anyone anymore!." Anubis said staring at the boy.**

**"What do you say about that Naruto?" Anubis said locking his attention on the boy.**

The blonde boy thought it over, and stared at Anubis.

"I am in complete agreement, Anubis-San. I no longer see Konoha as my home, after the chunin exams I will abandon this village and find someplace to take refuge." Naruto said as Anubis nodded finally pleased to have the boy no longer in shackles.

**"That is exactly what I like to hear" Anubis said.**

_To be continued _

**An: Well there we go for chapter 2, in 3 he fights in the preliminary round and confronts the Sandaime.**

**Hope you were pleased with the update **

**Until next time, **


	3. Chapter3

**An: Here's Namikaze Anubis. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Preliminary Rounds.

It was the preliminary rounds as those who made it and survived the forest of death are ready to advance further into the chunin exams.

Naruto stands in the stands with his team while the rest of the rookies, Suna and sound teams are all what's left.

It seems Kumo, Kiri, Grass, Iwa and Ame did not make it and were killed in the forest of death.

"Congratulations to all of you, who made it this far, and welcome to the next stage of the Chuunin Exams. Normally we would give you all a Month to prepare for the Finals, but given how there are so many of you, we have to go through Preliminary Rounds to thin out the ranks, and ensure only the best from each village advances to the Finals," said the Sandaime Hokage while his attention on Naruto and looked surprised at the boy's sudden new appearance, no longer wearing a Orange jumpsuit he looks like some kind of ancient warrior wearing armor he has never seen before along with a staff.

Though he wasn't the only one surprised by the boy's brand new appearance.

"_Naruto-kun's standing right behind me! Don't faint! Don't faint!"_ thought Hinata, as she felt his calm powerful aura, and it was overwhelming to say the least.

A certain Suna girl also had her attention on Naruto.

"_That's the brat we first met when coming here to the Leaf? What did he do? Could it be puberty or something he has gone through"_ thought Temari, as she had to admit, the blonde now had quite the form, and was an improvement over the body he had before today.

Kakashi had noticed Naruto's appearance too as he turned towards the Sandaime who was giving him a questioning look, only for the jonin to Shrug not sure what changed the boy.

And so the Preliminaries started with names coming up on a hidden screen that would reveal who would be fighting who. Sasuke fought one of Kabuto's teammates while the glasses wearing spy of Orochimaru had quit and chose to ignore Naruto's taunting about him being a coward. Of course, Naruto knew the boy was not what he appeared. He had to assume that Kabuto could be a spy.

The Uchiha was victorious in his match, but just barely, and the boy had been taken away by Kakashi to seal away the Curse Seal that Orochimaru gave him. Next up was the boy Naruto had met earlier wearing makeup and fighting Kabuto's secondary teammate with the ability to bend his body all over the place. The boy from Suna, who went by the name of Kankuro turned out to be a puppet, and the real one was hiding in the white wrappings where everyone else thought the puppet had been. Then two Shinobi from Sound tried their hands next each one facing off against Leaf Shinobi with Zaku losing to Shino and Kin losing to Shikamaru. Ino and Sakura had their match, but it ended with a double K.O. with neither girl being the victor while their "rivalry" put to an end, and their friendship restored.

It was Now Naruto vs Kiba.

"All right! We got a easy one Akamaru! Let's put this dead last in his place!" Said Kiba as he jumped over the rail and got in the arena.

Akamaru however flinched seeing Naruto secretly sending killer intent at the puppy, and before anyone could notice, Naruto's eyes flashed red to frighten Akamaru more as the puppy ran to Hinata.

"Akamaru come down here!" Shouted Kiba not understanding why his dog won't come down and help him face Naruto.

"Because you're dog knows better not to cross me Kiba." Naruto said with a smirk holding his staff weapon making the dog boy growl at him.

"Shut your mouth! I can take you down without Akamaru! Start the match!" Kiba yelled irritated while Naruto looked smug

"Alright ready? Fight!" Said Hayate.

As Kiba lunged at Naruto brashly swiping his claws at the boy as Naruto swiftly dodged him with ease.

"Stand still!" Shouted Kiba trying to at least get a hit on Naruto but the boy kept toying with him by dodging.

"What's wrong Kiba? Not so confident are you?" Taunted Naruto as he tripped the dog boy with his staff weapon making him fall.

"Did you train him Kakashi?" Asked Kurenai who has never seen Naruto fight like this before and that Naruto is a dead last.

"No... I never taught Naruto how to fight like this before. And just where did he get that staff?" Kakashi answered

Kiba growled and tried to jump at Naruto only for the blonde boy to hit the dog boy's face with his staff weapon.

"I would advise you to kneel Kiba, kneel like the dog you are." Naruto said looking down at the Inuzuka heir.

"As if I would kneel to a dead last like you!" Kiba growled getting up only to be pinned down by Naruto's staff.

"I said. **Kneel!" **Said Naruto in a boomed voice throwing off everyone who heard him. The Staff opened up as Kiba saw a orange spark from the tip it frightened him.

"I submit..." He said in a defeated tone.

"Good boy." Naruto said retracting his staff and walked away.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Said Hayate with everyone looking surprised that Naruto defeated Kiba.

The Sandaime looked even more surprised especially at the tone of Naruto's voice that didn't sound like him.

Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji

_"No! Not that,' _thought Hinata, as she looked from the screen to her cousin, and he was smirking at her.

_'Its time to put Hinata-sama in her place and show her crush the difference between us,' thought Neji, as he went to the arena floor_, ignoring Gai's words of warning to not make this personal, and got ready for his fight with his cousin.

"Do your best Hinata," said Shino seeing Hinata look at him, then Kurenai, who nodded in agreement, and then Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"Good luck Hinata. You can beat him." Said Naruto making the Hyuuga heiress blush and nod as she was heading down the rail to face her cousin.

"So it has come to this Hinata-sama. Our long awaited match. One without the Hyuuga Main family holding me back from showing you my power," remarked Neji while Hinata looked sad at seeing her cousin showing such hate.

"I wish we didn't have to fight like this Neji. We are family and family should not fight each other like this. However, I will fight you if I must. If only to prove I am strong like everyone else," replied Hinata while getting into her Gentle Fist stance, which mirrored Neji's, and glanced over at Naruto watching now with interest.

"Strong? Like everyone else? You have no strength Hinata-sama. You are weak. Always have been. Always will be. Fate has already determined this fight and I have won. You will soon realize that before this is over," remarked Neji while getting ready for Hayate to start the match.

_'I am going to regret this. I just know it,' _thought Hayate before signaling the match to start and saw Neji move in to dominate the match.

In the stands, Naruto watched the match with sharp keen eyes which never missed a single action performed by either combatant. Neji was being the aggressor of the two, striking with the purpose of crippling his slightly younger, and less experienced cousin. Hinata for her part was showing she was quite agile when in a fight and was able to dodge the strikes aimed at the key parts of her body. When she was not dodging Neji's strikes, Hinata tried to deliver her own back in return, and was actually holding her ground.

"He's damaged her arms pretty badly," whispered Naruto with a look of concern in his eyes and saw Neji deliver an uppercut to the girl's face before delivering another blow that sent her flying back onto the ground.

With his dominance being clear with each passing second, Neji decided to go in for the kill, and hit Hinata right at a point in her chest near the heart. The girl gasped in surprise and in pain before stumbling back, clutching her chest, and looking at Neji in shock that he would hit such a point in her body. She knew the chakra points of the body almost as well as Neji did and also knew that point when hit could cause serious damage to the heart muscles if not cause heart failure if left untreated. Before Hinata could even manage to speak, Neji was upon her again, hitting her in the stomach, making the girl cough up blood, and cause the girl further pain.

"You are beaten Hinata-sama. Within moments, you will go into cardiac arrest, and you will die. I will have gain justice for my Father's death for the good of the Main family and the clan will be rid of weak sniveling thing like you in the process. Not only that, but the boy you admired will watch it happen, and see just how pathetic your existence truly is before looking elsewhere to find his amusement," whispered Neji into Hinata's ear with a smirk on his face.

Before finding Hinata had, in a surprising move, hit him with her left hand right in the face with enough force to send him skidding away from the girl. Even after she collapsed to her knees, puking up more blood, Hinata refused to fall over completely, and give the referee the excuse to call the match. Even in her current state, she looked up at Naruto, and saw him nod in recognition.

She didn't know why, but Hinata somehow found the strength, and determination to obey that one command given by Naruto. She didn't know what compelled her to rise despite Kurenai-sensei saying something along the lines of stopping the match or the other Genin above saying it was suicide to continue. All Hinata knew was Naruto had been watching her, saw only her, and saw she could still fight on if she continued to press on.

And press on she would. Not just for herself. Not just for the honor of the Hyuuga Clan Main family that despised her. Not even just for Naruto watching her now. But to show everyone her strength. Her power. Her resolve. She was going to show everyone here that Hyuuga Hinata was not some sheltered girl who was afraid of her own shadow.

And maybe...just maybe...this act of strength and determination would make her Father proud regardless if she lost in the end.

"_This is not possible. She should be on the ground either dead or dying. Why is she still fighting? Why does she persist in defying fate?!'_ thought Neji, as he easily blocked her strikes, and knocked the girl back several times with each repelling strike being harsher then the last.

And yet still Hinata kept coming after him.

"You say we are prisoners of fate Neji. Yet you are the real prisoner. You have hated me so much for your Father's death. You hate me because I am of the Main family and you are of the Branch family. You are a prisoner to your own hatred and you don't even see or know it. All I can feel in my heart is sorrow for you Neji. All I can feel is sorrow and pity for you," whispered Hinata, but the silence around them allowed her words to echo, and shocked the Hyuuga Prodigy that she would say something like that.

Before the shock itself turned into anger.

"Sorrow? Pity?! I don't want either of those things from you! I WANT YOU TO DIE!" exclaimed Neji before charging forward, intent on killing his cousin, and righting the wrong that his Father suffered due to being born mere seconds after his twin Hiashi.

And as Neji charged at Hinata, the said girl could only stare at him, openly defenseless against his attack aimed to send her to the next world. It seemed like this was the end of her life. Hinata would die by her own cousin's hands and if she was indeed fortunate upon death to see her Kaa-san again...then maybe death wasn't so bad after all.

As for Neji himself, his attack would have killed Hinata instantly. IF he had successfully hit her. Before the Hyuuga Prodigy could finish the girl off, he was violently grabbed by the neck by an angry Naruto Uzumaki Who is choking him.

"Unhand me, commoner!" said Neji said with Naruto gripping his throat harder.

"Naruto put him down!" Said Kakashi only for his student to ignore him.

Naruto glared into Neji's eyes, if looks could kill Naruto's glare alone would burn a hole through Neji's face.

"I should have the right to kill you, but there is no point in doing it now, I would rather face you in the finals... I will make you suffer, I will make you beg me to kill you, I will make you kneel to me Neji Hyuuga. And that too is a fact." Naruto said with conviction throwing the hyuuga boy.

Neji glared at Naruto but flinched when Naruto's eyes flared red.

"Pray that we don't fight in the finals Neji because I will hurt you if not _kill _you!" Warned Naruto as he saw the medics take Hinata away.

The next match came in the form of Tenten fighting Temari from Suna with both girls becoming excited despite everything that had just happened. Tenten had unleashed her weapons on Temari, but the Suna kunoichi was too much for the Leaf kunoichi, and the Wind Jutsu she used to knock away the projectile weapons. Temari then added insult to injury with her fan being used to hurt Tenten in the spinal column and further reinforced the fact that Suna came to the Exams to win. Hurting people was just a bonus for them.

This was further proven by Sabaku no Gaara fighting Rock Lee with the latter fighting with everything he had and more so when opening almost all of the Eight Celestial Gates. By this point, Kakashi saw things with his Sharingan Eye in order to use what he saw to help train Sasuke.

Sadly for Lee, his opponent was a Jinchuriki like Naruto, and had more control over his power then Naruto ever did with Kyuubi. Not surprising since Gaara's seal was designed for that purpose in being weak enough for the boy to use his demon's power to control sand in such a deadly manner. It was also made to be the ultimate shield given how Shukaku was the weakest of the nine and thus had to think (despite being crazy) on how to fight defensively over that of offense means like the other Biju did.

"Die! Give your blood to Mother!" said Gaara, as he moved his sand like a snake ready to strike, and moved in for the kill.

It never reached as Gaara looked confused he didn't understand why won't his sand reach out and kill his prey. The sand collapsed like the life had been take out of it. Gaara looked at his fallen attack in shock, as that had never happened before, and turned to the blonde with fear in his eyes. Naruto disrupted the sand with his hand outstretched, Naruto flashed his eyes red at Gaara who looked taken back by it.

It was at this point that Rock Lee was unable to continue fighting as Gaara was declared the winner.

After that, the matches pretty much neared the end, as Choji faced Dosu, and the latter won by putting the former to sleep using those metal bracers on his arms to admit sound vibrations that attacked the sensory part of the brain responsible for controlling when a person sleeps. With the Preliminaries now over, all that remained was to determine, who would face who in one Month's time, and in front of the public masses.

First Match: Uzumaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji

Second Match: Sabaku no Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke

Third Match: Kinuta Dosu VS Nara Shikamaru

Fourth Match: Aburame Shino VS Sabaku no Kankuro

Fifth Match: Sabaku no Temari VS Winner of Fourth Match

"These are the matches that will take place in one Month. Train well," said the Sandaime while making a motion for Kakashi to keep Naruto back to answer some questions.

With that said, the contestants left with their senseis with the exception of Naruto, and Sakura since Kakashi stayed behind while the pink-haired girl left with the others. As for Naruto, he was told by Kakashi to stay, and answer some questions the Hokage might have for him.

"What do you want?" said Naruto with the Sandaime looking at him with a frown and so did Kakashi.

"Naruto be more respectful to the Hokage," said Kakashi since this was a serious matter that could impact Naruto's life in the future.

"What respect? I don't respect people, who have replaced their warrior spirit with that of a coward's, and would play politician," said Naruto seeing the Sandaime's eyes narrow at the accusation.

"Naruto!" said Kakashi sternly.

**"Silence!" **Naruto's eyes glowed red with his voice boomed the Sandaime and Kakashi looked taken back by his outburst.

"Stay out of my way. I don't have time for this, I have to prepare myself for the finals since i'm going to face Neji." Naruto said walking away only for Kakashi to put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"You are not going anywhere Naruto not until you answer to the Sandaime on your current skills and that Staff of yours." Kakashi said using his full authority as Sensei.

Naruto glared and activated his Goa'uld ribbon device to blast Kakashi away.

"Naruto!" Said Hiruzen looking shocked as he saw the boy glare at him with his eyes flashing red.

**"We will have words Old man, i'm going training don't bother sending any Anbu or I will kill them for disturbing my training" threatened Naruto as he vanished via shunin.**

Hiruzen looked shocked, he noticed Naruto is not what he is, could the boy know? It's just not possible!? He needs to contact Jiraiya asap something is not right with Naruto.

( With Naruto a Day later)

Now having left the village gates to be away from the Sandaime's eyes. Naruto is heading to wave. Anubis has told Naruto that he can sense the presence of the Stargate and a Goa'uld mothership.

He must find the Mothership and the Stargate he is following it's signature.

With the Stargate he could go recruit a Jaffa army to serve his new empire, and create amazing weapons of destruction.

He made it to Wave and made it to the docks. He took a boat and rowed to the waters and ended up in a whirlpool.

Staring deep into the whirlpool water he could sense the Ship is near as he dived in whirlpool swimming deep down as he could see a Goa'uld mothership that looks like it's been underwater for decades and abandoned.

Having reached the entrance he went inside and saw that everything seemed normal not that anything was damaged. Anubis is guiding him to the bridge of the Ship.

Once he made it, he saw a throne and the ship's controls he started operating it.

Systems have activated, everything turned on.

He was going to need a crew to operate his ship.

Now that the ship was running he decided to bring it up on the surface.

Smiling that he found a Goa'uld Mothership he wondered who's Ship did this belong too and what happened to all of it's Jaffa?.

It seems he needs to explore the ship to find any possible survivors. Anubis told him that the Jaffa or the god of this ship is probably in deep sleep in their Sarcophagus.

Checking out the cargo hold he saw lots of Goa'uld weapons and other supplies.

Now looking for the sarcophagus chambers he found only 9 active sarcophagus as he examined all 8 of them which seems to only have 5 Jaffa with the rest empty, as he checked the last one. Opening it, it revealed a woman with red hair in her Goa'uld attire.

**Anubis within Naruto's mind looked surprised on who this is.**

"Who is this Anubis-san?" Asked Naruto noticed the ascended Goa'uld's surprise.

**"It's Just not possible? She should be dead? She was dead." Spoke Anubis.**

The red-haired woman looked very beautiful very curvaceous and rival of a Goddess.

**"Naruto... This woman you see before you is Hathor..." Answered Anubis**

"And you say she was killed?" Naruto said with Anubis going silent

**"Yes... She was killed by those Tauri. She is the wife of Ra." Anubis said thinking how exactly is she alive? Unless she cloned herself and sent her clone here to this World that he is in. It seems he is not the only Goa'uld god here. **

Hathor opened her eyes and raised up from her sarcophagus.

**"Where is Ra?!" Boomed her voice as she stared at Naruto **

**"Your husband Ra is dead Hathor." Said Anubis through Naruto's body as her eyes widened as she recognized this voice.**

**"Anubis!?" She replied with slight fear in her voice knowing how dangerous Anubis was in the Goa'uld Empire and how Ra and the other system lords banished Anubis. **

**"Come Hathor, we have much to discuss I will explain everything as to why I am here, but you must explain to me are you the Real Hathor or just a Clone?" Anubis questioned.**

**"I am a clone, my counterpart sent me here as a failsafe should something happen to her. Should the Tauri end her and foil her plans. I've been sleep for decades and went by the name of Hathor Uzumaki." Hathor explained. **

**"Now explain to me, why are you here Anubis and why are you stuck in a Tauri child's body?" She now questioned in her boom box voice. **

**"I will fill you in on everything and that we should work together to start a new goa'uld empire here in this new world that is filled with this power source known as Chakra." Anubis said.**

_To be continued _

**An: Well there we go. Next Chapter I might pull a time skip and maybe something else. I've been seeing your reviews and might consider them in the future chapters. **

**Tell me what else should I do? **

**Surprised that I brought Hathor into this? I mean in the show she was drop-dead gorgeous so I may pair her with Naruto. **

**Until next time. **


	4. Chapter4

**An: And this story gets a Update **

Chapter 4

( Konoha chunin Exams stadium)

It has been a month now today was a day of the chunin exams finals, those who advanced are here except for Two, Naruto and Sasuke.

Oh yes. The Sandaime had Anbu search for the boy everywhere in the village for a whole month and still no sign of him, not even Jiraiya can find the boy himself.

It's like Naruto left the village and hasn't been seen since.

He was sure the boy will come here for the finals and when he does he will have Jiraiya subdue the boy and wipe his memory clean fearing that the boy will turn on him.

Out in the Arena.

Genma is the proctor as he called out Naruto's name since the match is Naruto vs Neji Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga boy had a smug smirk thinking that the fool probably made that bluff about him coming however he was wrong as he noticed a beam of light was on the ground as everyone looked up at the sky yet didn't see anything but the bright light. Then Rings descended down it brightened revealing A Gold Armored masked Being holding a Staff weapon, a Goa'uld ribbon device gauntlet with claws on its left arm. The Mask looked like the Kyuubi. Gold with red eyes.

The mask folded away revealing Naruto which shocked everyone.

"I am here for my match against The Hyuuga." He said as Genma nodded slightly

( In the stands)

"That's Naruto!" said a shocked Ino wondering where did he get the gold armor and why does it look like the kyuubi.

_"Naruto-kun!" _Thought Hinata blushing at his handsome look.

Sakura could only look In disbelief at how Naruto looks.

"The brat looks badass where did he get that armor?" Anko chimes in with Kurenai and the other jonins not sure where did he get such armor from and the Helmet he wears resembles Kyuubi

Everyone was commenting on Naruto's new appearance.

The Sandaime was on edge about Naruto's appearance and wondered what was the boy going to do In his match against Neji.

Orochimaru who is in his Kazekage Disguise wondered what armor and technology does the Kyuubi brat possess?

Kiba growled still not happy that he lost to the new and improved Naruto.

Up in the sky and clouds Naruto's Goa'uld Mothership is cloaked. On the bridge of the ship sat Hathor on Naruto's throne watching his fight from above, her 5 personal Jaffa Guards along with Naruto's two Jaffa Guards were also watching and operating the ship.

Hathor's Personal Jaffa all wore their helmets. Only 4 of her personal guards wear Horus Helmets, since the Horus Guards protect the family of Ra, the last guard wears a Serpent Helmet meaning he is the only Serpent Guard In Hathor's personal guard and that he could be possibly Hathor's first prime.

These 5 Jaffa are indeed Uzumaki's and have been converted into Jaffa's to serve under Hathor. Before their slumber Hathor originally had 16 Guards, before she could successfully convert all Uzumaki's into Jaffa the allies invasion of Kiri Kumo and Iwa had stopped her from doing so. She took part of the war to protect her Clan and family but at the cost lost half of her guards and future hosts to create her own Jaffa army. She and her Personal Jaffa guards were forced to retreat and go in hiding since they were losing the battle, Hathor sunk her ship underneath the whirlpool of Uzu that way her enemies wouldn't find her or even go after her.

She vowed that after the invasion and purge of her clan she will avenge her fellow Uzumaki brothers and sisters, cousins. By reproducing more Goa'uld larvae's to build the perfect Jaffa army.

Now with The help of Naruto Uzumaki and Anubis the three of them together can form the perfect Goa'uld empire in the elemental nations.

As for Naruto's personal Jaffa Guards he only has 2. Both wear different helmets.

The tall one wears a Oni Demon Helmet, the other one besides him wears a Rabbit Helmet.

"Let's see what can our beloved can do," Hathor Said in her normal voice.

( Back in the arena)

"Let's get this started." Naruto said as Genma nodded backing away.

"Fate decrees that this day forward you will lose." Neji said with a smug look getting into his jyuken stance.

"And I will show you how wrong fate is." Naruto said As he got into a stance with his staff weapon.

"Ready? Fight!" Announced Genma.

And so the two fought it out, as Naruto swings his staff attacking Neji as the boy avoided the weapon as he tried to corner Naruto with a Jyuken fist at Naruto who blocked with his staff and attempted to knock Neji off his feet with his staff.

Neji lunges forward to try and attack Naruto once again only for Naruto to raise his left hand activating his Ribbon Device and blasted Neji with a kinetic attack sending the boy into a wall.

Neji grunted in pain

The others in the stands were wondering how did Naruto do that? What was that a Jutsu?

_"What power is that?" _Thought Hiruzen he has never seen any power like that before.

_"What power does that brat hold? It looked like it was coming from that amulet he is wearing." _ThoughtOrochimaru wondering

Naruto walked forward to him seeing him now stuck to the wall.

_"I can't move?! I'm stuck to the wall!" _Neji grunted as he struggled trying to get out as he saw Naruto now come close to him.

"Now should I end your life? Or Do you yield?" Naruto said holding his Staff weapon in his right hand

"Never! I will never yield to a worthless nobody like you!" Neji yelled feeling enraged as Naruto smacked his Staff weapon against Neji's face causing some teeth to fly out his mouth and blood leaked, everyone winced when they saw this.

Naruto's eyes Flared red.

**"Silence!" **Naruto said in his boom box voice

**"You will yield before me Neji Hyuuga, your fate can't help you now!" **Naruto shouted raising his Left hand turning on his ribbon device as a red fiery energetic neural link beam of light stuck Neji's head where his seal was as the boy screamed in pain he felt his mind being attacked.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Neji as he looked on in terror at Naruto's face.

Everyone looked shocked and horrified at what Naruto was doing to Neji.

**"Yield to me now. And I will end the pain." **Said Naruto as he had a look of satisfaction of seeing Neji being tortured by his Ribbon device.

( In the stands)

"What kind of weapon is that!?" said a shocked Tenten worried for her teammate,

"I wish I knew..." said Choji eating his chips watching

Ino and Sakura looked Terrified at what Naruto was doing

The jonins grew very concerned.

In the Hokage Booth Hiruzen looked tense seeing what Naruto was doing to Neji. 'The Kazekage' looked tensed too.

( Back on the Arena)

**"What's it going to be Neji? Yield or die?. Because the longer I keep this up, you will **_**Die**." _Naruto said frowning looking at the terror-stricken Neji as if he was offering the boy a choice.

"I yield! I Yield!" Neji screamed out having no choice but to submit to Naruto.

"Wise choice." Naruto said turning off his ribbon device turning towards Genma.

"Call the match, he yields." Naruto said helping Neij out of the wall as Genma nodded and declared Naruto the winner.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes, Naruto just defeated Last year's rookie of the year. He bested the Hyuuga prodigy Neji! Unbelievable!

"Naruto won?" said Sakura in disbelief while many were thinking the same thing, but in a more positive line of thinking, and not with contempt either.

In the Goa'uld Mothership Hathor could only have a look of pride as we're Naruto's Personal Jaffa.

Now that Naruto wins he goes back in the stands, to wait.

It was now Uchiha Sasuke's turn,

"Next match is Uchiha Sasuke VS Sabaku no Gaara!" said Genma seeing Gaara appear moments later, but Sasuke was not around, and the Kazekage's youngest son hated to wait.

After while, Sasuke had yet to show up, making the crowd boo at wanting to see action, and the last Uchiha fight against the Kazekage's own son. The Sandaime turned to look at Genma, who looked back with a serious face, and shook his head no to the Hokage since the man wanted to appease the angry audience.

"Hokage-sama, perhaps we should postpone the fight until later since Uchiha Sasuke is late, and needs a little more time getting here," said the "Kazekage", as he needed the match to be delayed long enough for Kabuto to get into position, and knock out the people in it.

"No we will not. Uchiha Sasuke knows to be here on time like everyone else was today and I will not give the boy special privileges simply because he is an Uchiha. The boy is officially disqualified from his match and your son Gaara is the winner," said a now angry Sandaime, as he made it official with Genma making the announcement that caused many people to become displeased with the decision.

"That is a dangerous decision to make Hokage-sama. Surely you will reconsider and let the Uchiha show off his skills for the various people who came to see the boy compete," said the "Kazekage" while inwardly the Sannin in disguise was fuming at his old sensei's actions over the matter.

"I cannot. If all Shinobi were like the Uchiha in being tardy for mission, then we could not guarantee the safety of the very clients we may have in the future, and it would be bad for the Leaf," said the Sandaime, as he saw Subaku no Kankuro had forfeited his match against Aburame Shino, and the boy's sister was now up against Nara Shikamaru in the arena.

The fight in the arena, if one could call it that, was showing just how lazy a Nara was, and Shikamaru being a prime example of how they did things. Temari wasn't stupid, as she had prepared for fighting Shikamaru, and his Shadow Possession Jutsu along with any others in his arsenal. In fact, Shikamaru was at a disadvantage because the arena had yet to be marked by signs of battle since the first two fights were won by disqualification, and another forfeited almost instantly with this being the first true fight so far!

One that Temari dominated instantly, as she unleashed Wind Jutsu after Wind Jutsu on the Nara hiding in the small woody area within the stadium next to the walls, and was basically getting the crap kicked out of him. Shikamaru tried to think up a plan to ensnare the troublesome blonde woman, but it involved the terrain being scarred in some way, and possibly a hole somewhere to allow his shadow to achieve the extra reach.

Sadly, there was none, and so Shikamaru took his beating like a true Nara would before he gave up out of fear that Temari would succeed in killing him. Besides, if anyone was going to succeed in killing him, it was going to be his Mother later tonight for losing, and that could be done in the privacy of the clan home.

It was not long after that, Uchiha Sasuke finally make his public appearance with Hatake Kakashi right behind him, and ready to fight Gaara.

"Are we late Proctor-san?" said Kakashi, as he suspected they were, but due to this being a huge event, the Jounin suspected it would overlooked, and give Sasuke some kind of an extension for his fight.

"Not only are you late, but due to your tardiness, Uchiha Sasuke was disqualified, and Subaku no Gaara was declared the winner," said Genma as he saw shock on his face, and anger on Sasuke's before the boy turned to the Kage Booth to glare at the Hokage.

"Won't the Sandaime reconsider?" said Kakashi, as he had hoped not to be late this time, and if they were that the Hokage would have extended the time needed.

"No. Uchiha Sasuke had his chance to be here on time Hatake-san. You know tardiness is never accepted in the Shinobi world when it comes to missions and clients. Your student is not getting special privileges simply because of his clan," said Genma as she saw the Jounin sigh and Sasuke becoming livid at those words.

"Tell the Hokage to change his mind now! Unless he wants to lose clients and funding to the village he'll have me fight Gaara this instant!" said Sasuke, as he wasn't going to back down, and let the old Kage ruin his chances to get stronger.

"I won't Uchiha-san. You had your chance to be here like everyone else. The only one to blame is yourself," said Genma, as he saw the anger flaring out his eyes

"Calm down Sasuke there is always next time, at least Naruto hasn't advanced." said Kakashi only for Genma to slightly chuckle at that.

"Your other Student Naruto on the other hand did defeat Neji Hyuuga." Genma said surprising both of them that Naruto actually won!?

"What!?" said Sasuke enraged that the dobe was able to not only win yet advance in Chunin rank!

"Naruto Uzumaki come down here please you will fight Gaara." Genma said as the boy indeed came down here with his Staff weapon in hand.

"Leave the Arena Kakashi and take your student." Genma said as both Jonin and Uchiha glared at Naruto before leaving to go up in the stands and question what happened in Naruto's match.

"You will prove my existence and I will give mother your blood." Said Gaara looking at Naruto who had a blank look.

"Give me everything you got Gaara." Naruto challenged as Gaara's cork to his gourd was open as sand started to flow out.

Gaara's sand launched itself at Naruto, as it sensed the boy's approach, and tried to wrap around the Goa'uld Host like so many victims had done so in the past. However Naruto activated his Goa'uld Shield on his ribbon device which shocked everyone that Naruto has a White Shield that is covering his whole form.

Gaara looked confused his sand can't touch Naruto or even go through his shield.

Raising his hand Naruto unleashed another kinetic blast from his ribbon device to blow away Gaara's sand. As he attempted to fire another at Gaara only for the boy to create a Sand Dome over him to shield himself from that blast.

Frowning Naruto aimed his Staff weapon at Gaara's sand dome as the tip opened revealing a orange spark.

He shot the orange energy blast at Gaara's dome as it penetrated through his defense.

Gaara grunted in pain as he felt warm blood seeped from his left arm.

"What is this? This is m-my MY BLOOD! YOU MADE ME BLEED!" yelled Gaara, as his body became covered in sand turning his arm into a demonic appendage that looked unnatural on the red haired son of the Kazekage.

While this was going on, the Kage booth exploded, as the Genjutsu started with feathers raining down the sky.

_"And so it begins." _Thought Naruto aware that an invasion was starting to take place.

Up in the Goa'uld Mothership Hathor saw it too, as she spoke out.

**"Jaffa Kree!" **said Hathor as her Serpent Guard Unfolded his helmet revealing his face.

"Renji Uzumaki Kree!" said Renji her first prime.

**"Scamble your best death glider pilots to attack!" **She commanded as Renji told two Horus guards to go ride the death gliders

**"Go down there and help our beloved!" **She added as He nodded as his Serpent guard helmet folded back as he turn towards two of Naruto's personal guards to come with him they were going to help their lord.

_To be continued _

**An: Next chapter it's the Invasion and Naruto's defect from Konoha! **

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter5

**An: And here we go.**

Chapter 5: Defection part 1

( Chunin Stadium)

Naruto looked around seeing Suna Nins and Sound nins makes themselves known as Naruto sees a incoming Suna Nin charge are him, he aims his Staff weapon at him firing him point blank killing him in the process.

Turning behind him he see's rings descend revealing A Serpent Guard, a Oni Demon Guard and Rabbit Guard holding their staff weapons.

**"Jaffa Kree!" Naruto said as all three Jaffa stood in his attention **

**"Kree Naruto." Said the Oni Demon Guard.**

**"What are your commands my lord?" Asked the Rabbit guard.**

**"Capture those I want to join me. I have business to attend too." Naruto said hefting his staff weapon looking up at the Kage booth. As all three of his Jaffa had ran off to go capture the following of those he wanted in his Future Jaffa Army and Empire. **

**The Rabbit guard drawn out a Zat weapon as the Oni Guard held a Staff weapon.**

**Serpent guard held his Staff weapon.**

**"Kill all who gets in your way." Said Naruto in his Goa'uld voice seeing the three nod.**

**Up at the Goa'uld mothership the hangar bay opened as two Death Gliders flew out as they flew overhead around konoha firing orange chakra blasts at buildings, the invasion force of Sound and Suna. The two gliders also attacked Konoha Shinobi. **

"What are those in the sky!" Exclaimed a Konoha Chunin seeing the death gliders now circle and kept firing away.

The Suna and Sound Shinobi's were being blasted left and right by the Serpent Guard, Oni Guard and Rabbit guard.

Two death gliders flew past the three Jaffa giving them air support by blasting those in their way.

Up in the mothership Hathor is sitting on Naruto's throne with Two Horus guards now operating the Ship, awaiting orders from Mistress Hathor.

The Snake summons from below caught her eyes.

"**Fire at will at those snake creatures.!" Hathor said looking below**

**The two Horus guards operated the Ship's cannons and fired at will at those giant snake summons eliminating them. **

Those who looked from above saw orange blasts coming from the skies yet couldn't see nothing because The Goa'uld mothership was Cloaked.

Naruto marches forward as he leaped up to the Kage booth, seeing the Anbu and Sound 4.

The Sound 4 were keeping the Barrier up, the Anbu were trying to find a way to break through.

"Out of the way." Naruto said blasting a kinetic blast from his Ribbon device at Anbu who were unprepared for Naruto.

**"It seems they have put a Barrier, to keep us out. Use your Shield to phase through Naruto." said Anubis within Naruto's mind.**

Naruto activates his shield as he began to phase through the barrier surprising the sound 4.

"Impossible how could he get through!" Exclaimed Jirobo

"I don't know how the asshole was able to get through either!" Shouted Tayuya

"Naruto? What are you doing up here!?" Questioned the Sandaime

With Orochimaru also narrowing his eyes at Naruto that the Kyuubi brat was able to get through his barrier.

"I'm here to put an end to you **Shol'va!" **Naruto said with his eyes flashed red as he said Shol'va in a way that would make Apophis even proud as he stepped forward with his staff weapon in hand.

( With The Jaffa.)

Serpent guard shot multiple orange blasts from his staff weapon at some Suna and Sound nins.

The Oni guard shot 4 Konoha shinobi with its staff weapon with the rabbit guard firing its Zat weapon stunning all that comes near them.

Serpent guard walked towards Oni and nodded.

Oni weaved some handsigns and said

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A massive mist clouded the area as no Shinobi or Kunoichi could see, through the mist.

Yugao and her team of Anbu were of course in the crossfires as she tried to get at Baki.

Before Baki could even make his escape, with the mist around he was soon shot to the chest by a Staff weapon coming from the serpent guard.

"Argh!" Screamed Baki as he fell on the ground clutching the burn on his chest as he was shot again and finally died.

"Look out for the Enemy!" Yugao said but was too late as her squad were met by multiple shots from staff weapons from Serpent Guard and Oni Guard, her whole squad was massacred only she remained, she charged at the serpent guard with her sword only to be shot by a Zat weapon which stunned her.

"She is a perfect choice to be made into a Jaffa." Said Oni as he picked her up.

"In that case let's find another like her, from what Lord Naruto told us she was involved with a man named Hayate." Said Rabbit guard.

"Then the two of you find his grave and take her and him back to the ship, we must capture those who are perfect to be converted into Jaffa for Mistress Hathor and Lord Naruto." Said Serpent guard, but before he could even do any a swarm of snakes lunged at him his attacker kicked him making him drop his Staff weapon.

"You let her go!" Shouted a Certain Special Jonin as she whipped out a kunai.

"You think you can defeat me? The first prime of Hathor Uzumaki.?" Said Renji as he reaches for his Zat weapon off his wrist.

"Uzumaki? related to that brat?" Said Anko with a raised brow

"Don't you dare call lord Naruto that." Said Rabbit guard aiming its Zat weapon at Anko.

She was surrounded. Oni aimed his Staff weapon at her, Rabbit Zat was on her as well, and serpent looked ready to fire his Zat at her.

"Surrender, resistance is futile." Said Renji behind his Serpent guard helmet.

"As if!" As she sent a swarm of snakes out of her trench coat sleeve only for him to fire his Zat making her groan in pain and pass out.

He picked her up as well.

"These two will make a perfect addition to Lord Naruto's Jaffa Arny." said Renji now creating a clone to take Yugao as the Cloaked Goa'uld ship was above them and called for the ship to beam him up.

As rings descended and picked him up and Yugao and Anko.

Oni and Rabbit ran to go find other suitable Jaffa candidates.

Having taking the two to a holding area he imprisoned them. He created a Shadowclone army of Serpent guards as they all descended down to proceed the attack.

The two Death Gilders were still causing amounts of destruction as they kept firing all over the place shooting buildings, killing Shinobi and villagers alike. Not even the Sound and Suna Shinobi didn't stand a chance against the Death gliders in the sky.

Renji returned with a Army of 70 Clones of himself holding Staff weapons as they charged fired orange chakra blasts from their staff weapons at various Shinobi he went to go find Hayate's grave to revive the man in via sarcophagus.

( With Naruto)

"End me? What are you talking about Naruto?" Said the Sandaime shocked as Naruto blasted a point blank Kinetic energy at him to send him to the ground.

**"To end you, and break all ties of this cesspool of a village that no longer chains me!" Naruto said in his Goa'uld voice **

**"I will make this village bow to me, Konoha will see me as their god! If not then they will be destroyed!" Naruto said Making Orochimaru narrowing his eyes.**

"As if I am letting you take what's mine from me Kyuubi brat! Konoha is mine to destroy and conquer!" Orochimaru said as he pulled out his sword out of his mouth and attempted to strike at Naruto, but Naruto was quicker as he aimed his Staff weapon at Orochimaru's legs and shot at them making the Sannin scream in pain.

"Naruto stop!" Yelled Hiruzen trying to stop him from killing Orochimaru

He shot Orochimaru multiple times, in the chest making him scream in pain.

"**You think you can try and become god Orochimaru? Too bad because there will only be one god and that god will be ME!" Naruto stepped over Orochimaru pointing the tip of his staff weapon at the Sannin's face who looked shocked and looked fearful of what will happen. **

"Naruto NO! Don't!" Hiruzen yelled as he rushed over to try and stop Naruto but he was too late.

**"Maybe Sokar will enjoy punishing you Orochimaru, enjoy hell." He fired one powerful shot as it was enough to blow Orochimaru's head completely off. **

Hiruzen could only look dumb struck and horrified at what Naruto has done.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Shouted his Sound 4 as they felt their curse marks vanish causing them to scream in pain as Naruto pulled out a Zat weapon and stunned four of Orochimaru's guards he was going to be taking them to the ship to be molded as his Jaffa.

He turned around and shot his Staff weapon at Hiruzen's chest right where his right lung was as the old Kage fell to the ground gasping and coughing up blood as the blast pierced through him.

"Now it's just you and me old man!" As he walked over to the fallen Kage and pinned the old man down with his staff weapon.

"Your going tell me everything, you are going to tell me the truth of everything you kept from me!" Naruto yelled as his ribbon device glowed as he prepared to torture the man's head with his device.

_To be continued _

**An: that's a wrap! I'll be updating again soon! Tell me what you think? Until next time **


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6: Defection part 2

( Konoha)

The village was still up in an uproar, The Two death Gliders still kept raining down orange chakra blasts upon buildings, Villagers, Konoha Shinobi, Suna and Sound Nins were also killed by the death gliders that were blasting and destroying everything in sight.

The giant Snake Summons were killed by the cloaked Mothership, as the ship now fired at several buildings.

The village was on fire.

Kakashi and the others who are jonin could we're ducking and we're taking cover from the death gliders.

Gaara and his siblings were escorting him to go transform only for that to be stopped by the Oni Guard and Rabbit guard pointing their weapons at the Suna Siblings.

"Hold it right there! Surrender now or die!" Shouted Oni Guard as his Staff weapon opened as the tip sparked orange.

"Out of may **Way!!" **Yelled Gaara in his partial one tailed form as he attempted to strike the Oni Guard with his sand but Rabbit Guard acted quickly as it fired It's Zat weapon at Gaara stunning him in the process as both Kankuro and Temari could only look horrified.

"Gaara!" They both shouted as they tried to attack both but we're swiftly blasted by the zat weapons from both Oni and Rabbit Guard stunning them.

"Let's take them aboard the ship for Lord Naruto." Oni Said as he called for the rings to descend down and pick them up.

( With Naruto)

Hiruzen screamed as he felt his mind being attacked by Naruto's Ribbon Device.

Naruto smiled as he used more power into the ribbon device to fry The Sandaime's brain and hearing the old man scream in pain was music to his ears.

The boy stopped as the sandaime could only roll in pain as Naruto stepped over him and jabbed his Staff weapon at the old man's staff weapon wound located on his right lung causing him to groan in pain.

"Please Naruto, don't do this! I'm a grandfather to you! Please stop what you are doing!" He tried to talk to the boy only to be smacked in the face by the tip of his Staff weapon.

"A Grandfather doesn't keep secrets old man. while at the same time, my status as a Jinchuriki was made known to the public, and I became the most hated person in the village. Why as my so called Grandfather would you do that?" said Naruto before turning fully to face the old Kage.

"Naruto, you must understand that not everything is that simple, and we must do what is right even if those that the decision wrongs are severely hurt by it," said the Sandaime while the boy just looked at him with those eyes that held no warmth in them.

"There is nothing right about what you did old man. All your actions caused, was allow the village to channel all their hate, and pain at one person. Me. You could have kept this information from the people and I could have lived a life without their hatred aimed at me," said Naruto seeing the Sandaime scowl further at him.

"It had to be done Naruto. The people could not have their hatred consume them from within. They needed an outlet!" said the Sandaime before seeing the boy looking angry at his choice of words.

"So that's it? That's your reason? You did it for them? The fools here in the village may regard you as something great, but we both know that was a long time ago, and that you are nothing more then a **spineless...old...fool!**" said Naruto in his Goa'uld voice before turning on his ribbon device to internally, attack the old man's brain.

Moments away the Sandaime screamed in pain as his mind was being scrambled and fried by the Ribbon Device, Naruto stopped as the Sandaime looked at him with a pleading look.

"Naruto, I'm sorry you hate me, but you must understand that everything I've ever done has been for the benefit of the village, and I took no pleasure in your suffering," said the Sandaime Hokage seeing the boy narrowed his eyes before they glowed red slightly.

"Like I've heard that before Old man, I'm through listening to your lies, it's time for you to _die!" Naruto shouted now aiming his staff weapon at Hiruzen who widened his eyes seeing the orange spark from the tip. _

"Naruto! Release sensei right now," said Jiraiya, as he wasn't sure what happened to the boy, but it was not something the Sannin liked, and it was making him uneasy.

Naruto stopped as he glared at the toad sage.

"And who are you supposed to be?" He asked focused on the toad sage.

"I am your godfather, Naruto stop this now! Don't hurt Sensei!" Pleaded Jiraiya seeing the boy scowl and his eyes flash red Which made the sannin flinch.

**"And give me one reason on why I should not kill this pathetic old fool? He made my life hell for me! And where we're you my so-called godfather? Where were you while I was in this cesspool of a village as a pariah!" Shouted Naruto in his Goa'uld Voice flashing his eyes red.**

Jiraiya could only look away as if he saw a Ghost of Minato standing behind Naruto scowling at him.

"Try to understand this Naruto, I had a spy network to run, maintain, and make sure the Leaf was protected. Plus Sensei said that I couldn't take care of you and that it was better that he would watch you." said Jiraiya seeing Naruto's glare increase and it didn't help that his killer intent was rising.

"Is that So? Choosing duty over family? Abandon me just so you could maintain your pathetic spy network?" Naruto asked feeling the rage within him start to boil and increase.

"Naruto I know both me and Jiraiya wronged you but it had to be done-" But before he could finish what he was saying Naruto fired his Staff weapon at his head blowing the Sandaime's head off.

"NOO!!" Screamed Jiraiya in horror that his Sensei was killed by Naruto.

"And as for you my _Godfather! _How about I give you what you fucking Deserve!" Naruto spat as he fired point blank at Jiraiya with his staff weapon hitting him in the chest as the toad sage fell flat on his back in pain.

Seeing that he killed the Sandaime and fatally wounded his former godfather, Naruto turned his attention on the destruction of Konoha from his cloaked ship, his death gliders. As he turned towards the sound 4 who were still unconscious.

He pulled out a Orb and looked into it. As it showed a image of his Oni Guard.

**"What is the status?" Naruto asked in his disoriented goa'uld voice **

_"We've done as you asked my lord, we captured the Suna Siblings and brought them to the ship as you ordered, Renji has fulfilled his mission as well as bringing the corpse of Hayate and stolen the forbidden scroll." _Reported Oni Guard.

**"Good Work, we've crippled Suna, Sound and Konoha all together, now all that leaves is for me to depart tell Hathor to move the ship to my location to bring me in." He commanded. **

_"Yes my lord." _Answered Oni.

Naruto walked over to the Sound 4 as he heard Jiraiya gag and glare at him.

Naruto smirked.

**"Still alive? Good, perhaps when we cross paths again I will kill you this time but for now I will spare you." Naruto said with a vindictive smile **

"I will get you for this Naruto!" Declared Jiraya with defiance and confidence that he could bring down Naruto.

**"You can't bring down a God Jiraiya, soon you and all of Konoha will submit and bow to me as your _God!" _Naruto declared as the cloaked Goa'uld Mothership was above the Chunin stadium as a beam of light descended down with rings as they swallowed up Naruto along with the sound 4 bringing him up in the ship. **

Right after he got on the ship, the Ship itself uncloaked itself revealing itself as everyone who was still alive from the Death Glider Purge could only look in awe and shock from the size of the ship, it looked like a massive pyramid as the Two Death Gliders who attacked earlier went back inside.

Jiraiya couldn't believe his eyes as the ship now flew away heading South.

( With Naruto on the Ship.)

"Where to now my lord?" Asked a Horus Guard.

"We will not go to Uzu just yet." Naruto said sitting on his throne with Hathor besides him.

"Why not beloved?" asked Hathor.

"We are making a Stop, you have spawned the Goa'uld Larvae's right?" He asked seeing her nod As he began to grin.

"We are in need of more Jaffa to our growing forces and future empire. Set a course to Suna, we will invade that village and convert its Shinobi and Samurai of the Daimyo into Full-fledged Jaffa." Naruto said.

"My lord what should be done about the prisoners we've captured?" Asked Renji seeing Naruto turn towards him.

"Revive Hayate, as for our guests, and new Jaffa, alter the memories of the Sound 4 and convert them into Jaffa, their loyalty belongs to me as my personal guards. Oni and Rabbit Step Forward." Naruto commanded as his two Personal Jaffa guards stepped forward with their helmets folding back.

The Oni guard's Helmet folded back revealing the face of none other than Zabuza Momichi.

The Rabbit Guard's Helmet folded back to reveal Haku.

"I have a job for you two, keep watch of the Suna Siblings, watch the one's named Yugao and Anko as well, I will approach the two of them and convince the two to join our ranks." Naruto commanded seeing both of his personal Jaffa nod.

"Good, let's enjoy our departure to Suna. The elemental nations will recognize me as their God." Naruto said with his eyes flashing red.

_To be continued _

**An: How you like that? **

**I hope you liked it. Haku is a male in this story this time, **

**If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. **

**Until next time, I will work on my other promising masterpieces now. **


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7: Rise of the Goa'uld Empire.

( Suna)

Above Suna was Naruto's mothership since it took one day to invade and conquer Suna.

Now all of its Shinobi, Kunoichi and Daimyo Samurai are his to be molded into future Jaffa.

The Wind Daimyo opposed Naruto and refused to acknowledge the boy as his God, and he learned the hard way after not submitting to Naruto.

Naruto's mothership had destroyed the Daimyo castle along with his many servants, court and the man himself, even the Samurai who were inside were killed.

There was no Kage or Daimyo ruling over Suna now, because Naruto claimed the land himself.

Their Army will soon increase and will be ready.

Hathor has already seduced the many Shinobi and Samurai to fall at their command and turned them into Jaffa by using that device of hers to make them have pouches in their stomachs and stored each of them a Goa'uld larvae.

The sound 4 who were once loyal to Orochimaru had their minds altered and now they serve a new master and _god. _

They even were turned into Jaffa and are Naruto's personal Jaffa guards.

The boy still hasn't decided who is worthy enough to be his first prime.

He was thinking of letting Haku take the role or maybe Zabuza. He is still debating.

Right now Naruto has to convince Anko and Yugao to join his ranks and he knows how to easily convince Yugao considering he revived Hayate with the sarcophagus, meaning Hayate is now in service of Naruto and the man himself even became a Jaffa.

Naruto needs the Kull Warriors, Anubis has told him about the Kull Warriors who are fearsome and powerful with their special armor and wrist blasters, no Zat or Staff weapon blast could harm their armor. He needs Kull Warriors and Jaffa. He's already getting a army of Jaffa by converting the Suna Shinobi, Anbu and Samurais into Jaffa.

He still wonders should he go to Uzu now and head for the Stargate.

That will be postponed though he has other plans such as Conquering other villages, increasing more power into his empire, maybe some allies, Even Gods should have allies.

Maybe once he crosses the Stargate he will meet with other System lords. Maybe revive some that should serve him. Anubis had told him of some of the System lords that fell to the Tauri known as SG-1.

For the first alliance, he could have one with Yu, The man has a vast fleet at his beck and call.

He could then revive Nirrti, her services could provide useful for the empire.

It's a shame he can't revive Apophis, Sokar and Her'ur.

He didn't want to revive Cronus.

As for Baal.

He is still thinking of forming an alliance with him.

He will only allow three System lords to ally with him. And that is Yu, Nirrti and Baal.

Getting up off his throne leaving, he headed for the cell area of where Anko and Yugao would be imprisoned at.

( Cell Area)

Yugao and Anko had awoken and find themselves what looked like a cell of some sorts and they are in it together.

"Where are we?" Asked Yugao looking around noticing she was stripped of her weapons and mask.

"Beats me... the last thing I remembered was trying to save you from that guy in the snake armor..." Spoke Anko who wondered where were they? And she noticed she was stripped of her Kunai and Shirikens.

The cell door opened as they both perked up and looked seeing it was Naruto.

"Naruto? What's going on?" Yugao asked looking at the boy she once watched over With Anko looking at the boy.

**"What's going on is that I am offering you two a choice to join me. Join my ranks in my growing Goa'uld empire." Naruto spoke in a deep disoriented voice with both women looking surprised at the sound of his voice. **

"Join you? Why would we join you brat?" Questioned Anko narrowing her eyes at him.

**"To be apart of my court and among my Jaffa," He answered in his voice **

"And if we refuse?" Asked Anko again seeing him frown.

**"You shouldn't refuse a god Anko, besides I am the one that has killed Orochimaru." He said making both of them widening their eyes at him killing Orochimaru.**

Anko took it hard though, on the day of the invasion she felt her curse seal vanish! _He _was the one responsible for her Late Sensei's death and freed her from his curse seal.

Now she found a reason to be indebted to Naruto.

"Say no more Naruto-sama. I am eternally grateful for you freeing me of his curse seal! I am finally yours to command!" Anko said happily with Yugao looking in shock at how easily Anko had just tossed away her loyalty to Konoha.

**"I'm glad to hear that Anko, now. What says you Yugao?" Naruto asked seeing her frown and look away.**

"No thanks, I cannot join you, my loyalty is with the leaf." Was her answer seeing him frown.

**"Is that so? Maybe this will change your mind." Naruto said snapping his fingers while a man walked in wearing his Konoha Uniform with his sword on his back.**

Anko looked wide eyed at who she was seeing.

"Yugao.." Hayate said as the violet haired woman widened her eyes at that voice, her heart nearly stopped as she turned to the source of the voice which belonged to her late fiancé Hayate!

"No... this can't be possible... what genjutsu is this!?" She hissed glaring at Naruto

**"This is no Genjutsu this is in fact real, I revived him with my sarcophagus." Naruto answered.**

"Yu-Chan it's me, I'm alive, Naruto revived me and my illness is gone as well I'm not as sick as I used to be." Hayate said coming towards Yugao stroking her face.

She missed his touch... and he is at full health again.

"Oh it is you..." She whispered as he smiled

"Come on and join us Yugao-Chan, my loyalty is with the boy who revived me and cured me." Hayate said with Yugao now turning towards him then looked towards Naruto who stood there waiting for what he already knew was going to happen.

"I'm in." Was her answer which made Naruto smile.

**"Wise choice, Hayate give the two a tour of the ship, while I return to the pel'tak." Naruto said with Hayate nodding **

Naruto walked away with a pleased smile on his face, now he is going back up.

( Throne)

Hathor would be standing besides the throne along with her First Prime along with Naruto's personal Jaffa guards.

She smiled once she saw Naruto return.

**"So I take it you convinced the two to join our court beloved?" Asked Hathor in her own disorientated deep voice seeing her king nod.**

**"Of course, and now we will begin the rise of our perfect Goa'uld Empire. There are a few things that must be looked over before we depart to the Stargate and accomplish our grand plan to gather allies and revive one another. We are still in progress of quietly building our forces. Once we are done we can venture off to space and ally ourselves with Yu and Baal, along with Nirrti, then we get more weapons and ships to make our own grand fleet and create a destructive weapon that will make my enemies tremble before me." Naruto spoke sitting on his throne **

**"I'm in Agreement with your plan beloved." Hathor said with a smile loving her king, it's a shame Ra couldn't be half the man Naruto is. **

**He then looked towards Sakon.**

**"Set a course to our next destination." Naruto said**

"Where to my lord?" Sakon said looking at his new master

**"Set a course to Kirigakure, I hear there is a civil war taking place there and I wish to take advantage of it and conquer Kiri along with converting its forces into Jaffa." Naruto said with his Jaffa nodding and went to control the ship to make a course for Kiri.**

_To be continued _

**An: Now Naruto has his sights set on Kiri, stay tuned for the next chapter **


End file.
